The disclosure generally relates to the field of computing systems, and more particularly to computing system services.
In the computing context, a service is typically a component that facilitates one or more related functions. For example, a service may facilitate the management of users by allowing other components to add, delete, or update users. As another example, a service may facilitate authentication by verifying (i.e., authenticating) a particular username and password. Although a service can be implemented to allow direct interaction with the service (e.g., via function calls), services are typically characterized in terms of access to components separate from the service. For example, a service may be implemented to communicate with other components via inter-process messages, over a network via Representational State Transfer (REST) messages, etc. Requests and responses between a service and other components can conform to specific formats which may be defined by an Application Programming Interface (API).